The British Lad
by floophoenixLing
Summary: A powerful auror can't forget his first love who was a boy when they met during the war. One day, a... girl? that resembles said boy show up for the Annual Art Gala and his heart begin to waver. Across the sea, another powerful auror who had make fun of his friend's 'love at first sight', was experience the same thing when he attended a boring ball.


**Discalimer : Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them are not mine! Once again, They are not MINE! Aside from the story line, all of the characters belong to none other than J.K. Rowling! So, all credit goes to her. (I love most of her work!) *Squealed***

 **Oh, A warning, guys : This is M/M Slash! If this are not your cup of tea, please leave immediately! Thank you! :D**

 **A/N: Hi, all...**

 **Welcome to my new fanfic story! Taadaa... *cough awkwardly***

 **Well, I've decide to write a new fanfic. I'm so hooked with Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them and the Danish girl. Both protagonist were played by Eddie Redmayne and he's both my hero and cinnamon rolled right now. But, not to worry, this isn't a crossover, though you might find the story line a bit similar to The Danish Girl, considering I was inspired by this movie that I was able to create this story.**

 **I really hope you give this story a chance!**

 **Okay... So, that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy reading! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meeting

* * *

The pavement is wet from the rain. Where there should be a visible sun peeking out from behind the cloud, the sky still dark and gloomy, obscuring the light from reaching the town below. Credence huffed as he look up. Sitting by the window with one knee propped up and the other swing in bored manner. His sketches book lay unmoving on his lap. Rain was never his favorite weather. More often than not, it always left him feel a slight depression.

He was sure that the gloomy weather was the cause of his… _slight distraction_. He's sitting there for hours, staring at his blank sketches book for as long as the rain has decided to flood the town. He has an idea and direction to explore but the feeling is gone. For now, he just didn't feel like to sketch.

He sucked in breath when memory flood into his mind.

" _I'm sorry," he whimper._

 _Mary Lou hold out her hand in demand that Credence know all too well what it means._

" _Ma," he try again. Mary Lou just ignore her son's broken sob as he take off his belt and hand it to her._

 _Rain started to fall and thunder crackling far too close for Credence's comfort. As Mary Lou's every hit send a sharp sting to his delicate skin, Credence thought with a sinking feeling_ maybe _, that maybe what Ma said was right. He was a sinner. He shouldn't do what he was told not to do. Despite what his secret friend says._

 _Another hit had him gasp in pain.  
_

He look around wildly, breathing uneven as he swallowed. He close his eyes briefly and jump in shock when he feel a hand on his shoulder, thinking that Ma was back. Instead he was face with a tall handsome man in wizard dress, red curls fall across his forehead and gentle smile plastered on his lips. He steered Credence to sit on the benches with his hand on Credence small back.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, concern.

Credence blushed as he nodded, "Y-yes."

The man handed him the sketches book that must had fall without him noticing. "You don't look good." The man said and Credence wants to shrink into himself. "Wait here," and then he walk across the room towards the bar.

Credence take a deep breath again and look around. None of the guest had the same reaction as him with the rain. They seemed fine with the gloomy weather or simply don't care. _Or_ , the sneaky voice whispered, _they never felt what you felt under the reign of Mary Lou._

"Here," the man's voice startled him. "Sorry," he said sheepishly before handed him a drink.

Credence take it with gratitude, "Thanks," he said before drown the liquid in one go, which had him sputtering and coughing. What…

"Slowly," the man said, "You shouldn't drink it like that."

Credence watch the man chuckle with frown. What had the man gave him?

Credence thought of asking but someone bet him to it.

"Thee," Newt's voice drifted over them, "What did you gave him?"

Now that Credence think about it, the man had a frightening resemblance with his friend, Newt. Did he happen to be Newt's…

"I'm sorry, Credence. My brother didn't know you didn't drink." Newt said apologetic.

"What?" The man sputtered, "He's – you means he's the boy –"

Newt's glare shut him up. He bend down to help Credence stand on his feet, who started to feel lightheaded and his body weight had started to weight him down. And he feel like floating. It didn't makes sense. Shouldn't he drown?

Someone snorted near his left and he craned his neck toward the sound. _Thee_ , Newt's brother was laughing at him. He know he's ugly, he's a sinner and he deserve that. He found that he didn't like that. His thought swirling around, thinking back of what his Ma had told him.

" _Your mother was a wicked unnatural woman!" she said with disgust._

 _Credence want to shout at her "No!" but instead he feel rage bubbling up._

"Credence, Credence. You're alright. No one can hurt you. You are alright." the voice was soothing and he feel himself slowly calm down. "I'm here," was whispered, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

Credence whimper and the last thing he know was blackness wrapping him like a dark cocoon.

* * *

As they helping Credence lay into bed, they can feel the dark masses trying to seep out. Newt whispered soothing words into Credence, trying to calm him. He was able to separate most of the Obscurious from Credence but some of it still left inside him. He know he can't extract all of the dark force for it would be the cause of Credence's death and Newt was having none of it.

He wants to save him, not to kill him.

What happenned to the Sudan girl was his fault. He shouldn't have separated all of the Obscurial from it host and the guilt still there, remind him of every mistake he made despite what his brother and the Goldsteins sisters told him. He can't never rid of this guilt and it serve him as a reminder to never make the same mistake.

Months of studying the Obscurial, Newt suspected that without separated all the Obscurial from it host, chance is the host would alive while the remain of the dark force would gone entirely or simply merge into his magic. The small amount of dark force in Credence would be harmless. Newt was sure of that.

After sometime, Credence was able to calm and fall asleep in Newt's arms. He tuck in the poor boy before round on his brother. He glare for good measure while secretly enjoy his brother's discomfort. No doubt he know what Theseus was up to. That's why he was reluctant to introduce them, though it prove to be a mistake.

Credence is too pretty for his own good.

He sighed. "Thee,"

"I swear I didn't know he was the boy you were talking about."

Newt rose his brow, amused at his brother's defensive tone. He frown when he notice every once in a while, Theseus' eyes would stray to the form that lay peacefully on the bed. What was it that draw his brother's attention to Credence? He know Credence was beautiful but Theseus never acted like that for every beautiful partner he has. And, how was he able to spot Credence in the crowds?

"I know," He sighed again. "It's my fault. I should had introduce you to him." Newt begin, "So, this could be avoided." Theseus shifted on his feet, "Right?" Newt narrowed his eyes.

Theseus sighed and messed with his hair. "Yes," he said, "But I won't stop trying to get to know him," he look up with determined that Newt rarely seen on his brother's eyes.

Did Theseus just… "Why?" he asked, almost fearfully.

Theseus shrugged, avoided looking at Newt, "You figure it out," he mumbled.

Newt didn't know what to feel. Fear, because his brother was too wild and very commanding for his liking. On the other side, his brother was powerful, a hero. Very courageous and brave. With him, Credence would be save and protected. And he seemed genuine?

He sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing, Thee,"

Theseus come close and wrapped him around his chest, "I know, lil brother." He kiss the red curl, "I promised I won't disappointed you."

The seriousness in Theseus' tone had Newt look up too quickly he almost knock his brother's nose. Eyes wide looking bewildered at the tall and broad man in front of him, "You are serious."

His brother smile, "I am,"

"Since when?"

"Since hours ago when I first lay my eyes on beautiful being sitting on the edge of window in the boring ball."

The smile that bloomed on Newt's face was very telling. However, whether his brother will success, had remain to see.

Because the last say in this - whatever his brother was planning - is Credence.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! See you next chapter! ;D_  
**


End file.
